


A Request for Tranquility

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, POV Cullen Rutherford, Rite of Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solana can no longer handle living beside the man she loves and never being able to have the life she wants. Their conversation and the rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request for Tranquility

_“I requested to be made tranquil and it was accepted,”_ her soft voice still rang in his ears as he chanted. _Why,_ his aching heart screamed, _Why?_ He tried to keep the tears he was fighting from seeping into his voice. He wanted to sing beautifully for her, one last time.

 _“Because I would have to live all my life beside the man I love and never be able to have a life with him,”_ her voice replied through the hours that intervened between when she told him and that moment.

 _“I would succumb to the demons so he and I would have a chance at a life together, marriage and children, and a home of our own. I can’t…”_ Her voice whispered and faded away.

It became a struggle to not cry, to not let his broken heart affect his singing. He felt the eyes of the others on him. He had to be strong for her.

The tears he couldn’t shed cascaded down her face, her eyes closed as the Templars around her chanted. When their voices faded, the Knight-Commander asked her one last time if she was certain, and she nodded.

The smell of burnt flesh is what he breathed in as the brand was in pressed into her forehead. She opened her eyes again and looked around with a blank expression. Everything that made her one of the most amazing women he’d ever known was gone, forever.

 

He was tasked with bringing her to where the tranquil stayed. His mind wandered to their words the night before. The tears he held back would no longer be denied and he sobbed openly. She looked at him, unable to understand why he felt the way he did.

_“Who is it that you love so much that you can’t bear being whole?” He had asked, tears stinging his eyes._

_“It is you,” she replied, tears already rolling down her cheeks._

“I loved you too,” he said quietly, tears still flooding his cheeks. “And I always will.”

 


End file.
